Bliss
by CKTTRF
Summary: Elsword Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aisha's Pov

It's finally morning. I swear, I've been reading for 7 hours now, waiting until morning came. I push my book, _The Studies of Magic, Volume 5, _to the side of my desk. I kept on my sleepwear, because no one would really care. I mean, my closest friends are here, no one else.

"Good Morning, Aisha!" Rena said brightly when I approach her in the kitchen. "Good Morning, Rena. Where are the rest?" I asked her. "In the living room. Eve is still asleep, only Chung and Elsword are up." I roll my eyes. The two troublemakers. Personally, I have no problem with Chung, but Elsword, boy, does he get out the worst in me. But he is cute. Especially when he is angry… WHAT AM I SAYING! WHAT THE HELL!

I walk into the living room. Chung and Elsword seem to be fighting about something, again. "What are you two doing?" "Not your business." Elsword said simply.

Before I could say a comeback, Rena poked her head in. "Breakfast Time!" I smiled, ready to eat, and followed Rena into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rena's Pov

I felt confusion in the room when I stuck in. I don't know why, but I did. The table was all ready set with everyone's favorite's pancakes, Raspberry for Aisha, Blueberry for Chung and I, and Plain for Elsword.

As I ate, I noticed Elsword peering down at Aisha, who was reading a book at the table, again. Chung looked at me longingly, like he needed me. "Excuse me; I have to take out the garbage."

"And I have to use the bathroom." Chung said right after me. I went out the back door with Chung following.

"What's going on back there?" I ask Chung.

"Idk… the two were acting weird this morning."

"Well, why?"

"I don't know?! Why are you asking me this?"

"Sorry thought maybe you knew."

Chung and I stared at each other for a minute

"I love you." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

We walked back in to the kitchen, to approach Aisha hugging Elsword for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chung's POV

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DUDE!" I screamed at Elsword.

"What? What'd I do?" Elsword asked me.

"You evil demon! You know you like Eve! What the hell are you doing?!"

Aisha kicked Elsword in the balls and walked away.

"Seriously, you cheater! Boy Eve will be pissed!" I tell him

"Geez, Dude!" He yelled at me and went upstairs and slammed the door.

I decided that I shouldn't had yelled at him like that, so I went up to talk to him.

"I'm sorry for yelling like that. I was making an asshole of myself." I told him.

"It's fine. I was stupid. I'm with Eve, nobody else." He admitted.

"Well, tell me what happened."

"I was talking to Aisha about her book. We talked for a while, and she showed me a little of her magic, and I complimented her."

"Yeah?"

"And all the sudden she hugged me. It felt good, warm. Not like Eve's hugs. She is… amazing. Does that sound weird?"

"Oh no. You have a crush on Aisha."

"What?! FUCK, NO!"

He pushed me out of his room and slammed his door in my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Elsword's POV:

Chung and I have been Best Friends since we were young. But he doesn't have to get in my love life. All I know is that I don't have a crush on Aisha.

I mean, what's so perfect about a Mage from the South, who is Pretty, Smart, and Amazing at the same time?

Okay, may be I have a crush on Aisha, but so what?

Oh, Eve.

Yeah, I have a problem.

Oh well.

I pace around my room and stop to lie to hear a knock on my door.

It's Aisha.

I look at her.

"Sorry." She just makes out.

"It's nothing."

I look at her.

Her chest is big with quite a curve.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?

"Well, I have to do something so bye!" I slam the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Aisha's POV:

I don't understand guys sometimes. They look at your boobs and then slam a door in your face.

It was time for a bath. I strip clean and add fresh gold dust to the water. The water is beautiful, like how I will be once I am done.

The water is warm with the gold dust in it. It tears the pain off my body, refreshing.

I'm about to get out when the door opens.

It's Elsword.

I scream and nearly faint but I keep myself up. I don't want to drown in the water.

I see the look of regret in his eyes but he doesn't move.

We just stare for a while.

Finally, I put a towel around me and get out of tub.

I don't know why, but I embrace him. He is warm and comfortable.

I feel him lean in and warmth surrounds my lips.


End file.
